Talk:Kylie Griffin
AGE? I am unsure that she is seventeen years old, i have never heard this age specifically said in the show and there is some dialogue that would indicate otherwise. . . cna anyone confirm if it is specifically sad she was seventeen? ralok 14:35, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :While the link on Web Archive.org "Extreme Ghostbusters Official Website" is down, but I believe it says it there. However, there was a fan set standard of 18 by fritz in this thread Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:54, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Now I got a version of Kylie's profile on official EGB site to work. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:21, April 15, 2011 (UTC) now . . . the dialogue in question is actually in the first episode. In which a demon possessed Kylie attempts to seduce eduardo (D:) and sehn the other two fellows try and stop him because they know she is possessed eduardo says "What? She's legal" I dont . . . I dont entirely know what laws would make he legal, and I dont know which laws to look up from 1997 to better understand what he was saying . . . . not to mention that it was one of the most disturbing moments of the show. . . . . this is an awkward conversation. ralok 16:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) In "Grundelesque", after Kylie and Roland have their first talk with the Grundel and hide from Egon, Kylie states she and Lee were 7 years old when Lee disappeared. Earlier in the episode, when the team studies the ooze left by the Lee/Grundel, Egon states the original team captured it 10 years ago. Extreme Ghostbusters takes place from January 1997 to Thanksgiving 1997. So it is asserted that Kylie is 17 years old in the series. It is remotely possible she turns 18 offscreen or her birthday is in December, both are never stated on the show. Mrmichaelt 00:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :And in the episode till death do us part she makes out with a fourty year old dude . . . also your assumption is that Jack (not lee) was abduted and transformed into a grundal in the same year that grundal was captured by the ghostbusters. Now its time for me to make an assumption even though i just shot down your assumption (my assumption has a greater basis in reality though) Extreme ghostbusters . . . is ridiculously politically correct, the negative effects of the hauntings are always undone (even horrifying mutilations frequently undone) and the team . . . it has one white guy on it, and he is in a wheelchair. I express extreme doubts that there would be a seventeen year old chick making out with a fourty year old dude in the type of show this is . . . And of course I am not trying to say the physical action is impossible, im not retarded . . . It is just seeming that her age is indicated to be higher than the age that is stated ralok 07:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::That was to lure the Ghost Bride out in the open. Yes, it is my assumption that Jack was abducted the same year as when the Grundel was captured. Kylie is always portrayed as a genius (or at least ahead of the curve) on the show, therefore doesn't act according to her age. ::If you want to express general doubts about the show itself, feel free to use the wiki's Forums. Mrmichaelt 07:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You dont seem to get it, there is this line that people cross when they turn eighteen. Their are certain actions not allowed to happen beetween people above this line, and people below this line. And it is unlikely that under any circumstance a politically correct kids show would have these illegal acts taking place. Her level of intelligence and maturity isnt the issue beign discussed . . . why did you bring that up? ralok 09:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) never mind . . . deespite the fact that it is clear that she isnt seventeen in the show I am going to drop it. ralok 09:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) sorry that I even brought it up. ralok 10:14, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Sigh. Lets keep this friendly, and yeah I back up the idea of taking this conversation to the forum. But please, lets not fight here. TY Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'd hate to run the risk of restarting heated arguments, but the forum that was originally suggested at the start of this debate is no longer available, plus I agree with Ralok that it is unlikely Kylie Griffin is intended to be 17. Putting aside what was already discussed earlier, it's a fair chance that when Kylie was stated to be 7 years old when the original Grundel was active, they might have meant that time passed approximately ten years, but that is only a speculation on my part. I just think that the character's age still needs to be determined because of all the pointed out contradictions. SonofSamhain (talk) 17:30, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Also, the official EGB site has been known to get some details wrong, like Fenris being called an Fire Demon when he in fact had ice breath, so it's very probable that any information regarding the character's age on the site should be taken with a grain of salt. SonofSamhain (talk) 17:32, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :I have come to the conclusion that we really can only go by the sources that are given to us. The Website is questionable, but it is the only strong indicator to what her age is. I don't believe the series bible has ever surfaced yet, but the feeling here is that somewhere in production they felt like she was 17ish, and it stuck long enough to make it to the website. I find it hard to believe that they just make up a number like that. Fil Barlow could be contacted on Deviantart if anyone really wants to ask. I don't feel as though it's warranted. But, maybe it would be worth it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:57, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I have just contacted Fil Barlow about the issue and will see if he responds. SonofSamhain (talk) 14:37, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :Something to consider is that, currently, the age of consent in New York City is 17 years old. That's the age in which one can legally consent to have sexual relations. If that law was the same in 1997 (it probably was, as the law probably isn't changed very often), then Kylie could be 17 and "legal". Of course, she still would not be able to buy alcohol, porn, or cigarettes, but she would be considered "legal" for what Eduardo was talking about. Source #1 Source #2 Source #3 Spookcentral (talk) 16:21, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ::SonofSamhain, where on Deviantart did you post the question? I can't find it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:41, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Devilmanozzy, the reason you can't find the question is because I sent it to Barlow in a note, which can only be seen by the sender and the receiver. SonofSamhain (talk) 16:51, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :-Sigh- Then how are we going to source it/see it? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:55, November 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm very sorry for my mistake. Besides, we don't even know yet whether Barlow will respond to the question. These mistakes I make are kind of why i don't contribute to the wiki often these days. SonofSamhain (talk) 17:00, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Barlow finally responded to the note I sent him. Even if we could source his claim, it won't be of any help, Barlow has no clue how old the characters were supposed to be and he personally believed that Eduardo, Roland, Garrett, and Kylie were in their 20's. He also said we'd have better luck discussing the issue with an actual writer of the show. I know you only have my word on this statement, but I swear I am not lying. Once again, I must apologize for my incompetence. SonofSamhain (talk) 17:04, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :Good enough since he didn't know. It was a long shot from the beginning anyways. Thanks for contacting him. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:27, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. One of the reasons I became a Wiki contributor was to do the jobs no one else had the time to. SonofSamhain (talk) 17:30, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I didn't use the website to determine her age. I just used "Grundelesque" as the base. :::Egon said they trapped the Grundel ten years ago. :::Kylie said Jack was taken when he was 7. Grundel said he did what he did to Jack because the Ghostbusters were about to catch him. :::I listened to the 10:55 mark of "Grundelesque" again when Kylie confesses to Roland about her past and it is contentious as to what Kylie said "We were 7" or "He was 7". ::There was also indirect hints throughout the show. :::The fact they only talked about 100~200 level courses. :::Garrett saying he was 3 in 1982 in "The Sphinx". Garrett is the only one of the 4 to admit his birth year. Roland did say he was the oldest of the 4 in "Dry Spell" ::But since there's no clear cut birth year/age stated in the course of the show, in scripts, or by staff -- I'll just note ages from the website, which is inconsistent, in trivia as a compromise and remove the age from the article. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:55, November 16, 2015 (UTC)